My bitch for a day
by CliShay
Summary: King for a day was a revolutionary hit, but what really happened while no one was recording? Kellin Quinn and Vic Fuentes may have a dirty little secret hidden in their pockets. I'm horrid at summaries, this is a short, one-shot lemon of Sleeping with Sirens', Kellin, and Pierce the Veil's, Vic, fuggin. enjoy.


_Hellllllooo~ Welp. I did it. I made a lemon fanfiction of Vic Fuentes and Kellin Quinn. The ending is lame but this was at three in the morning, and also i didn't start this up with an ending in mind. Let's just say its a short fuck. Maybe i'll finish this later... depends on my mood.. and the R&R's~ _

_I do not own Sleeping with Sirens, or Pierce the Veil. Even. Though. I. Wish. I. Did._

_ANYWAYS ENJOY OR NOT, UP TO YOU._

_-Rated M, for Mature Content. Sex. Sex. Sex. Gay sex. Screamo. and Sex... if you don't like any of these, DON'T READ. I DON'T CARE FOR THE HATE COMMENTS. Thanks~ (:_

_..._

_~My Bitch for a Day.~_

He stared intently into the mirror as make-up was slathered onto him.

It all bored him.

Kellin Quinn was originally, absolutely thralled about the idea for 'King for a Day.' The beat was beautiful, the lyrics were perfect.

But nothing compared to his partner, whom he had swooned over for a long time.

Vic Fuentes.

God, he'd never admit it but that man set his loins ablaze.

Just sitting in the office-stall next to him as they recorded made him shift and squirm. He was Vic's bitch. And Vic had no idea.

Back up. He was bored. Right.

He was given no freedom to do anything, and whenever Vic was being recorded he had to sit and watch.

Even though, he couldn't complain. The way that man danced sent tingles in silly places.

Mr. Fuentes sang to the beat with a sultry, steaming voice that caused a deep twitch to stain pre-cum onto Kellin's thigh.

_"I'm tired of begging for the things I want!"_

_Slut, i'll make you beg on your knees._ Kellin moaned under the beat. Glad no one could hear.

_"I'm over sleeping like a dog on the floor!"_

_You won't get the satisfaction of sleep. I'll keep you up all night long you filth-_

Kellin's dirty thoughts were interrupted just as vivid images began seeping into his mind. The tap on his shoulder repeated itself and a familiar voice rang into his ear, the noise low, a whisper.

"Imagine living like my bitch for a day."

A tongue rolled along the lobe of Kellin's ear, swirled once and flicked itself off, just to tauntingly retreat to safety inside of Vic's mouth.

He's dreaming.

He has to be.

"What?" Kellin's cheeks turned rosy and his dick twitched and bulged inside of tight jeans.

"Tonight is the last time i'll be seeing you for awhile. Recording ends tonight." He hummed into the squirming man's ear.

"I know you like me, and you know i like you and god.. _bless_ america, i want to be in you, _now._"

Everything moved so fast, yet so slow.

Kellin was rushed through halls, and shoved into a janitor's closest, pushed against the back wall and soon he felt a mischievous tongue lapping layers of skin off his neck.

He hadn't even realized both men were already half naked before lust took him over.

"Woah!" He sang loudly, frightening his partner, who was deeply hick-i-fying his neck.

He gave a rough push to Vic, sending him backwards, he grasped a tan and broad shoulder, pushing the man to his knees. He quickly unzipped and whipped out his pride and joy.

10 inches of ouch.

10 inches of scream my name.

10 inches of "you're my bitch, _bitch_."

"Imagine living like my _bitch_ someday!"

He sang, knowing that no one would hear.

Vic slithered a shaking and shivering tongue on the underside of Kellin's head.

"You're my first boy." The brunette whispered, a shaking breath sending shudders through Kellin's manhood.

"A single night without a ghost in the walls!"

Vic took his large shaft into his frail hands, he gulped a little as a throb was sent through the vein on the side.

"And if the bass shakes the earth underground!"

Vic's mouth parted into an 'O' shaped slightly, and he put his rosy, smooth lips to Kellin's tip.

"We'll start a new revolution-"

Vic took Kellin in deep, his head bumping the back of his throat.

"_NOW!" _Kellin screamed, and his frenzy began. Vic never fully gave his permission, but that didn't matter to the erotic-filled man, and so Kellin had begun to thrust and dive into Vic so roughly, so.. _rigorously,_ That the singer was gushing tears from the gag, his cheeks were being smashed as Kellin continued down-right fucking his face. He left no mercy, and thrusted deeply into the man's throat, leaving no room for breath.

After a few minutes, his lust got the best of him and he pulled Vic by his hair, flung him around to his stomach and pushed his cock between Vic's legs, grinding and thrusting against his jeans.

"Take these off. _Now_!"

As Vic ripped his clothing off to please his lover, his own voice forced itself out.

"Hail Mary, forgive me!"

Kellin teased Vic's opening with the tip of his dick, touching and smearing pre-cum over his pale sphincter.

"Blood for blood, hearts beating!"

Kellin growled and put his tip to the opening. He growled low and sexily,

His lips like the devil's, he ran the smooth skin of his mouth over Vic's ear as he pushed him to his hands and knees.

"Beg me, bitch."

"Come at me, now this is war!"

Kellin slammed, hip to hip, his hips taking dips inside of the tight walls between Vic's legs. As the other man screamed, they both screamed in unison.

"_Fuck with this new beat!_"

_"Imagine living like my bitch for a day!"_


End file.
